Switched Roles
by TheEternalAlchemistoO
Summary: Axel has always had little innocent Roxas'back right? Well Roxas was forced into taking child development classes where he meets a misunderstood Kindergardener named Axel.


**Switched Roles**

**Hello there, You wanna know the most annoying thing about writing this fanfic? There aren't enough freaking girl names in Kingdom Hearts… Had to take some from Final Fantasy. But yea, other than that an great story… Enjoy1 ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

"Today class, you will be meeting the 3rd grade student you will be interacting with every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday." The teacher droned on.

Roxas face palmed himself miserably.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?"

Xion looked at him with a mocking grin.

"Cuz` you love me."

She had shinning blue eyes and short, shoulder length black hair. She was wearing a black tank top and a pair of red skinny jeans. Her wrists jangled with an assortment of bracelets.

"Oh right, the harassments." Roxas snapped back.

Xion had begged and pleaded through the summer to get him to take the child development class at Destiny High with her.

"But I can't stand little kids with all their whining and crying." He'd groaned.

"Tough," She'd responded, smirking. Then, more gently laying a hand on his shoulder: "Besides, it'll be good for you."

Roxas ran a heavily ringed hand through his messy, blonde spiked hair and sighed. He sported a red v-neck tee, his favorite black and white checkered jacket, black pants, and checkered Vans.

The class was mainly comprised of girls except, obviously, for himself. They filed out of the classroom and headed across the street to the local elementary school.

"Hey, Mrs. Tally!" Roxas greeted his old teacher.

"Let me guess, some girl right?" She asked with a smirk

"Isn't it always?" He replied with a sheepish grin.

"Good luck." She knew about his dislike of little kids.

A wave of noise crashed over him as he entered the classroom. It made him nauseous. Xion saw the look on his face.

"Aww, c`mon, cheer up. It'll be over with soon." She consoled him.

The highschoolers walked up to the front of the room and arranged themselves into a line in the front of the classroom.

"Listen up while I call out your partners!" The teacher called out over the noise. "Tifa, you have Cloud."

Roxas stared as one of the many hyper kids held up their hand so their partner could find them.

"Sophi, You have Yuffi!"

All the noise was suffocating him. Loud whiney voices grated against his nerves.

"Namine, You get Yuna."

_Tiny little nuisances._

"Kairi, Riku."

_There seems to be a greater ratio of boys to girls…. Better for me I guess._

"Aqua, Demyx"

Things were starting to settle down to Roxas` relief.

"Xion, Sora."

She'd received a little brunette kid with huge, round blue eyes. He seemed to be a slightly hyperactive, talkative child.

_Not like many of them aren't…._

"Olette, Larxene."

_Well, except that one kid… sitting in the way back…_

"Lastly, Roxas, you have Axel."

The kid had a chalk full of spiked, red hair, and cattish green eyes. Underneath were small little triangles. He had a sullen expression n his face.

_My thoughts exactly…._

"So….. Axel, nice to mecha… Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

The little kid stared straight ahead silently. Roxas rubbed the back of his nack as the awkward silence stretched on.

"Kinda reminds me of a zombie." Muttered Roxas silently. "Well, I guess I'll go first. Umm names Roxas and… um… I go to Destiny High and um… I'm a sophomore. I'm 16. I… have a best friend named Xion. She's right over there." He pointed to her and she waved back. "Your turn." He glanced at the child expectantly, but Axel barely glanced over before continuing to stare straight ahead.

"Yea…O.K…. well. Ummm… Yea."

This wasn't going so great. Maybe Xion would know what to do.

"Hey Xion!" Roxas called out."

"What?"

"C`mere a sec!"

She strode over with Sora in tow.

"What's the problem?"Asked ion

"The kid won't talk." Replied Roxas.

"Probably just scared."

Sora began to tug impatiently on Xion's arm.

"Yea?" Xion smiled down at the kid.

"Axel doesn't talk to anyone- not even in class." Sora whispered conspiringly.

Why did he have to get a problem child? Yes he didn't like talkative little children, but this was plain ridiculous.

"Guess you're on your own, Roxy." Xion said, patting him on the shoulder in mock sympathy.

_Roxy…?_

Roxas began to blush as he turned around. Axel was staring at him, the blank expression still plastered on his features.

"W-Why did your face turn red?"

_So he speaks!_

"Well… um… because I like her. I've been trying to work up the courage to ask her out for a while…."

_Why am I saying this to a kid?_

Axel didn't seem to get it. He had a quizzical look on his face. Roxas tried again.

"It's an emotion you feel when something makes you happy or embarrassed, kind of a shy thing."

Finally he nodded his head as if that cleared everything up. Just then the teacher called for recess, and everyone ran of to play except Axel… He walked.

Roxas shook his head and walked back to his group as they gathered to talk.

"He's a strange one all right," stated Xion.

"Got that right," Muttered Roxas.

They walked over to the palm tree of their elementary days and sat underneath it; Xion by his side. Out of his bag, he pulled out a book and began to read. Xion rested her head against his shoulder. He looked up occasionally to make sure red wasn't doing anything dangerous.

_As if…_

He looked over at Xion who'd nodded off. He looked up when he heard a scream. Xion had jerked awake and they went running to see what happened.

The swing set was on fire.

Standing in front of it was an angry Axel and three scared boys; Sora, Riku, and Coud. Demyx was on the other side where Xion had run to, to help put out the flames.

Axel looked to see what he had done. Fear entered his eyes and he took off running. Roxas followed closely behind. Axel finally slowed down, gasping for breath.

"Go. Away." Panted Axel.

His face was flushed and it had a pained expression lining his face.

"I just wanted to help." Roxas replied softly.

Axel was getting angry again. His left hand quivered for a second before a small round object appeared.

Roxas held out both his hands fearfully.

"Hey now, no need for violence."

The situation was getting out of control.

Again fear entered Axel's eyes as the weapon vanished.

"Sorry I can't help it." He whispered.

He was showing vulnerability. Inside that hard exterior, he was still an 8 year old child.

"Well, I'm here to help/"

Axel stood there for a moment, frightened, before walking over to Roxas. He picked up Roxas' hand and placed it over his heart.

No heartbeat.

Roxas laughed.

"That's it? No heartbeat?"

Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and did the same thing. Axel's eyes grew wide.

"But…how can you feel…. anything? You blushed. You said that was emotion." Axel looked confused.

"I don't know. Maybe I imagined it, or maybe emotion comes from somewhere deeper that a heart."

Axel grew thoughtful for a moment.

"Maybe…"

Just then a large white van turned around the corner with an ice cream cone on top. Loud, cheesy music blared from the speakers.

"Hey, you want some ice cream?"

Axel looked a little less tense as he nodded.

Roxas walked over to the truck.

"Two sea salt ice creams please."

The guy nodded as Roxas exchanged change for the special treat.

He handed one to Axel who smiled with pleasure

"It tastes… salty and sweet…at the same time!" Exclaimed Axel.

_All in all a good day. Nothing like ending a day with the icing off a cake._

**Yea, so how bout that. Adorable right?**


End file.
